halloweenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Laurie Strode/Dead By Daylight
Natknąłem się na inną duszę w tym skazanym na zagładę zakątku ziemi. Nie znam jej imienia, ale coś w niej jest. Nigdy nie skrzyżowałem z nią ścieżek, ale wydaje się, że robi to zbyt długo. Zmęczona otoczeniem, odziana w rodzaj kontrolowanej paniki, ciągle spoglądająca przez ramię, na czujkę. Laurie Strode jest jedną z 16 "Survivors" (Ocalonych), którą obecnie można zobaczyć w "Dead by Daylight". Została przedstawiona jako "Survivor of CHAPTER II: The HALLOWEEN® Chapter", która ukazała się 25 października 2016 roku. Pochodzi z filmu Halloween w 1978 roku. Przegląd Laurie Strode to zdeterminowany Survivor, przygotowany na każde wyzwanie. Jej osobiste atuty, jedyny ocalały, obiekt obsesji i decydujący cios, dają jej potężne zdolności przetrwania za cenę pozostawienia jej na widoku. Jej atuty są związane z obsesją zabójcy i przetrwaniem - bez względu na wszystko. Ocena trudności: Twardy (oparty wyłącznie na użyciu jej Unikalnych perków) Tło Nigdy nie wiesz, co naprawdę ma znaczenie w życiu, dopóki nie zdasz sobie sprawy, że to może wkrótce się skończyć. Laurie jest jedną z tych, którzy po prostu chcą spokojnego życia na przedmieściach, spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, rodziną i może iść na randkę lub dwie. Laurie jest typową nastolatką. Można ją minąć na ulicy i nie myśleć dwa razy. Odrabia lekcje i jest lubiana przez przyjaciół, nauczycieli i rodzinę. Prosta noc opieki nad dziećmi zamienia się w coś, co na zawsze zmieni bieg jej młodego życia. Nóż przemykający w powietrzu. Krzyki z oddali. Hałasy, które grają sztuczki z jej umysłem. Ale nie Laurie, zrobiona jest z czegoś mocniejszego. Coś, co się nie podda. Perki Laurie To są Perki, które zaczynają pojawiać się tylko w "Bloodweb" Laurie's Bloodweb. Po osiągnięciu Poziomu 30, można znaleźć wersje do nauki tych atutów: * Sole Survivor - Level 30 * Przedmiot obserwacji - poziom 35 * Decydujący strajk - Poziom 40 Po uzyskaniu, inni Ocaleni będą mogli od tego momentu odnaleźć atuty Laurie's w ich odpowiednich Bloodwebs. Osiągnięcia jest tylko jedno osiągnięcie dla Laurie dostosowanie Gracze mogą dostosować swój charakter wybierając jeden styl stroju z każdej kategorii. Zabarwiony krwią strój otrzymuje się po osiągnięciu przez Laurie poziomu 50 i prestiżu. Ubranie Laurie obejmuje: 3 głowy, 3 torsy i 3 nogi. Prestiż * Prestiż I - Koszula Carrion (Torso) * Prestige II - Grisly Pants (Legs) * Prestige III - Bloody Laurie (głowa) DLC Laurie jest obecnie częścią pakietu 1 DLC: Dostępny pakiet DLC Rozdział HALLOWEEN® - rozdział Ciekawostki * Laurie był pierwszym ocalałym, który został wprowadzony jako płatne DLC. * Laurie jest czwartą ocalałą kobietą w grze, po Meg, Claudette i Nea. * Laurie Strode pojawiła się również w serii filmów z serii Halloween horror franczyza. * Jest młodszą siostrą Michaela, pierwotnie nazwaną Cynthia Myers. * Została umieszczona w opiekuńczej opiece zastępczej po tym, jak jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku. * Adoptowali ją Morgan i Pamela Strode, którzy zmienili jej imię na Laurie. * Wszystkie powyższe informacje odnoszą się tylko do filmów, które ukazały się po pierwszym Halloween (1978) jako część retcon wprowadzonego w sequelu; Laurie i Michael nigdy nie mieli być rodzeństwem w oryginalnej wizji Johna Carpentera, ponieważ pomysł, że ktokolwiek mógł być ofiarą Myersa, był uważany za o wiele bardziej przerażający niż jakikolwiek inny motyw. * Choć Jamie Lee Curtis pierwotnie przedstawiał ją w filmach z okazji Halloween (z wyjątkiem filmów Roba Zombie z 2007 i 2009 roku), jest ona głosem Catherine Lecours in Dead by Daylight. Lecours służy jako podwójny głos oparty na portrecie Curtisa z Laurie w filmie z 1978 roku. * Ponadto występ Laurie w grze znacznie różni się od występów w filmach. Jej strój przypomina to, co nosiła w akcie końcowym filmu z 1978 roku, ale jej fryzura i rysy twarzy są inne. * Jej rysy twarzy opierają się najprawdopodobniej na jej pojawieniu się w komiksach z okazji Halloween, co również nadaje jej nieco inny wygląd niż w filmach. * Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że twórcy nie byli w stanie uzyskać praw do wizerunku aktorki Laurie, Jamie Lee Curtis. * Mapa Lampkin Lane opiera się na dzielnicy, w której Laurie (a także Michael w dzieciństwie) mieszkał we franczyzy filmowej Halloween, wprowadzonej również w bezpłatnej aktualizacji. * Laurie Strode był pierwszą licencjonowaną postacią obok The Shape (Michael Myers). * Inne licencjonowane postacie to William "Bill" Overbeck z "Left 4 Dead's, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's The Cannibal (Skórzana twarz), A Nightmare on Elm Street's Nightmare (Freddy Krueger) i Quentin Smith oraz The Pig (Amanda Young) i David Tapp. * Laurie jest najstarszym ocalałym w grze, jeśli chodzi o okres, z którego została zabrana.